THERE IS NO BETTER THINGS TO REMEMBER
by klarablack1981
Summary: Alice's life before and Jasper Cullen, his time over paneling, which is better than Alice does not remember anything
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

WRITER:

The year was 1920, this story is located in Biloxi, Missipi, my story begins with a woman who had a normal life until her daughter started having "mink" for how and where brother would die if people including the father, the woman thought they were dreams, not take it seriously, what happened to her husband, that frightened him, it only took a second marriage, which she thought she could fix things, but did not change anything, rather it was a worse.

MOTHER OF ALICE:

When my daughter a year ago his father insisted that no cogiera the car plunged through this ravine the day and when my daughter told me would happen, I really scare me, I knew that was what happened to my little , led to the best doctors, the best psychologists, psychiatrists and the best solution I was none, two years after the death of my husband, I remarried, could not be alone with my daughter without being afraid, panic, that he knew how, when and where deaths were to happen I was terrified, not just me when I told my new husband what my daughter saw it, neither took it seriously until my daughter saw the death of two and my husband read the newspaper story as my daughter had told two days ago, then he also began to fear.

ALICE stepfather:

I had a hard time convincing my new wife to shut up that little, I got me goosebumps, I was afraid, it seemed ridiculous, but when he spoke with such conviction about what would happen and then passed, after reading the daily news of an accident at a plant in the town next door, at the time and day when the little monster told me two days ago, I began to insist that his mother to enter a psychiatric hospital when the mother doubted whether we should lock her attacking him as my new wife feared he was left alone with her daughter, if I was afraid, her mother was terrified, so here we three psychiatric Bell Road Rivers.

- Mama, where are we going? - Alice said innocently, looking out the car window.

- Alice, daughter is for your sake, take you to a place will help you with your ... - doubtful told my new wife.

Alice - I said we can not continue like this, your ... .- not know how to call "disease?", "Madness?" I pulled more towards the latter, but never been able to do it out loud, at this time I understand what happened a few minutes ago my new wife did not know what name to put what happened to Alice. Bufff thankfully we've come!.

ALICE:

We even very careful not white building on the outside, the walls were peeling, damp, gloomy was somewhere in that place was where my mother assured me that help me with my ... How to call?, I was 19 and not knew what was happening to me, seeing things, flashes of people that horrible things happened, I tried to warn them, telling my mother, but never believed me, took me for a fool, until about my biological father, I felt pressure chest, I miss the air and my eyes got lost in the infinite I saw my father's car off a cliff, try not to go in that damn car, that damned day, but did not take it seriously, I said it was a bad dream, so now if I was 19 I made case, at least when I was 9. After what my father, my mother moved away from me so much that he married a second time when I was 12, my mother was afraid and took shelter at her new husband, you stop er sincere to me from the Initially I did not like a hair. I stared at that building, I need air, I felt pressure on my chest and eyes lost in the infinite, my mother noticed what was happening and knew quite well, so I said sadly.

- Mama I will not leave this place in my life. My mother looked terrified my stepfather, he just looked at me in silence and shook his head, frightened face. I looked at a figure approaching.

'Welcome,' said the man coming toward us.

'Hi Dr, Stewart said my stepfather gave her his hand - as soon Thank you for attending, I know the waiting list there.

-I told you not to worry about that, said Dr. Stewart. - Madam, said in greeting watching my mother.

- Nice, 'said my mother. The doctor stopped me.

'This pretty girl has to be Alice, welcome,' said approaching understood my hand, my instinct made me hide behind my mother-Tranquila here will be well-assured me that phrase.

'Daughter, do not worry,' said my mother pushing me slightly to the doctor for best greeting-When you come to for you.

- NO! - Chill I will not stay in this place, please, mom said with tears in her eyes clinging to my mother, please mama, do not do this, I pleaded.

My mother looked my stepfather-Alice is in your best, 'said my stepfather Come Eli, you know is looking better,' said my mother. I looked furious and told my stepfather.

- Would not it be best for you?

- Are you talking about! - Said angrily.

-You know that I speak, going after the money from my mother, 'I said angrily, my mother looked doubtful.

Eli, please, do not really believe that ... - my stepfather said the sentence unfinished or perhaps it was because I did not know how it ends.

-John tell me that's not true, my mother said, her voice trembling.

-Not true, said my stepfather, though ... .. If you prefer to believe your sick daughter before me. You know your daughter is sick and will invent something as long as not to let her in this place. What about Eli?, Want to leave you?, I said and I repeat, once you decide, your daughter or me holding my stepfather said the only thing she could not stand my mother, being alone. My mother looked at me with a mixture of fear and mistrust.

-Alice, daughter of this site is good for you, here will help you get well, 'said my mother was not very convinced, as the sentence ended, I miss the air, the pressure came to my chest and my eyes got lost in the void sweeping away everything before him, then I saw, I saw my mother lying in the street, dirty, scruffy, cramped with cold, looked into her eyes, which had become tarnished, his eyes were lifeless, though, so was like my mother would die alone and broke.

CAP IS THE FIRST OF THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE ME LEAVE MANY Rewi, BESITOS. 


	2. Chapter 2

ALICE:

Back to reality, I looked at my mother, who had departed from me knowing what it meant, that look lost and stiffness in my body. I looked at my mother and my stepfather. I thought I took my suitcase and not saying anything I walked to the door of that horrible place. When I started up the stairs I noticed that someone was coming, was my mother.

'Daughter, I want you to understand that we do this for you, here you'll be fine, not sure I said, was to continue up the stairs when my mother grabbed me by the arm-hold, Alice ..., well ... .. eh What did you see?.

- I said to you very seriously.

- What did you see about me?

-What you deserve, for having chosen this man you call husband told him release his grip and went up the stairs.

- When? - My mother said with a trembling voice.

'Soon,' I replied without even turning to look, I heard sobbing, I got to push the door and entered.

The doctor came a few minutes later.

-Alice, now I'll show you the facilities and your room, the lobby looked like it was worse than the building or outside, filled with damp, peeling walls with faded, in there just smelled of disinfectant, the windows had grids by paints that were not open very long time .- Well Alice, leave your bag there, the collected and delivered to your room, follow me, my doctor ordered. I followed him through the hall leading to a long corridor, the walls were painted a dark gray, the doors were a slightly lighter gray of the walls qu, this place was creepy, as we approached the lighted rooms, could be heard screaming, sobbing in the distance, while the Doctor was telling me what was each room we passed by then the doctor stopped, this is the break room, and leave the door for me to peep Abiet had as 20. Most were girls some had lost sight embraced cramped legs and swinging his arms forward and backward that image made my blood run cold, I was breathless and my eyes were lost in the distance. I saw myself soon as those girls, I blinked for the doctor did not realize that he had had another ..., there was a guy with a helmet hitting his head against a pillar, there was another constantly looking to the window and muttered something like "come, be near, arrived soon kill us all," I looked at the doctor looked at me with a half smile. I swallowed hard, his eyes moist, watching Dr froze me grabbed my shoulder and guided me through the rest of the hall, did not answer what I said the Dr, came to a Dr. office and sat me on a chair across from him. I was distressed by the sight of that room with all those people, with no halo of life, all with sight loss, and the worst was me myself as those girls.

'Well, Alice after our visit will explain the rules of Bell river,' said Dr sacandome of my thoughts, looking up From this moment have no communication with the outside

-This is the break room, two televisions with gates so that no body fights the patients, I peeked into the room, and the image was heartbreaking, there were about twenty people, had two old lying on the wet ground what I assumed were his own urine, looked away to another patient who banged his head against one of the columns of the room, blood flowed from her forehead, there was another girl about my age huddled on the floor hugged the legs, arms and rocked back and forth, his eyes were dull, lost somewhere far away. Then I saw myself as that girl, I swallowed hard, his eyes were about to become a waterfall, I noticed the eyes of Dr looked at me, closed the door to the lounge and began to walk back down the aisle I walked looking down, she was terrified. Then I noticed as the DR was a door from which came a blinding light in the light that was in the dark corridors and rooms of the psychiatrist, to make me blink in the light of the new room was a large, luxurious office no to do with what was out there, here the walls were new, the furnishings were new.

'Sit down, I ordered the Dr-Well now I will explain the rules, the first thing is that from now on call me chief, I hope that you attend me not to repeat things small, said Dr. seeing that he was distracted looking at the office, then got my eyes and stuck in the director-well follow, from this moment do not have any communication with the outside, as I explained bathrooms are on the second floor, a nurse will accompany you wherever you afterwards to disinfect hair cut and give you two so you can change your uniform once a week, if you forget to take the uniform to wash and you've had your chance to wash it until next week, also underwear you give us 2 the panties and follows the same procedure the uniform so try not to have loss of urine or stool, bath day is Sunday - now understood the dirt from the uniforms of the other patients, the breakfasts are at 6:00 am, lunch at 12 : 00pm and dinner at 8:00 p.m., tomorrow I presented in my office and see what will be your treatment, okay? - said the director.

'Yes,' I said quickly.

-If you, Alice?.

- What if I've understood everything I said blankly, the director got up from his chair and came towards me.

-From now on only speak when asked and the answer I give is, if Mr. Director, do you understand?.

-Yes sir director said through clenched teeth.

- I hope you have been clear about the rules, said the director back to his table where he bent down and pressed a button, the manager noticed that I looked at the phone for too long - this is the only phone here, but taking into realize that you have no one out, no ue creoq feel the need to call anyone right?.

'No sir' I said looking away toward the ground, a male voice came on the intercom.

- Sir director? - Said the voice.

'Come to my office, we have a new sick,' said the director.

-Right away.

'Well, Alice, I hope with my explanation about the clothes, you've come to the conclusion that your clothes including the suitcase has been cremated, the director said half smiling, then knocked on the door and in came a nurse.

- Ah! Mr Andrews, see that our little Alice, neat look good, I came on time for dinner and then accompanies her to her room.

-Yes sir, 'replied the young chief nurse.

The nurse gave me a hand gesture to follow him, but before leaving the office the manager told me.

Until tomorrow, Alice in a tone that gave me goosebumps. I followed the nurse to the second floor, but first we stopped at some closets that had stuck to the wall, the nurse turned and looked me up and down.

'We have no size,' said the nurse, so you have to go without a bra, take your uniform and panties and follow me 'said the nurse, giving me the wrong way from rags to those who called uniform, panties diapers seemed great. The nurse kept walking and noticed that I amused myself watching the rags, then turned toward me, grabbed my hair and pulled me forward until we got to the bathroom and pushed me over a drain .- Take off your clothes! - the nurse told me to face out, seeing that I did not move, I took things in his hands the wrong way, do you want me precious help? - said approaching me, not see it coming, hit me the face and knocked me down, started to rip my clothes when I left naked and shivering on the floor and I bent up from the ground pulling my hair.

'No please do not hurt me I said crying.

- Get in there! - Pushing me back and I fell, I was terrified, tears would not let me do anything, 'Get up,' said the nurse doll, arratré me to the wall behind me had to help me up, I covered when I got my nakedness-OH! small, do not cry and said, smiling wryly, he turned to approach me and I shrank against the wall I told you get in PIE! - I yelled angrily, and then I heard a door open.

-James said another male voice.

Alistair, do you want badly said James.

-Leave her alone, you see it's just a girl, 'said the voice that had just entered the bathroom.

- A girl?, You say, here everyone is treated equally, is the director has asked me to personally take charge of this I said looking at me contemptuously.

-I will give part of you, even if it costs me my job, and this will be closed.

- Do you really think that outsiders do not know what happens to these lunatics?, James laughed jajajjajajjajajajja-know-and do not care these poor wretches, they do not care for their own families, do you think the managers are care about anything?, not old, while still making money with this place, so mind your own business old fool that I'll take care of this little doll, YOU! - said of me. get up and get together it by the hair and everything said body giving me a bar of soap.

-NNnno let him do the same as other, 'said the old man.

- Are you still there man? - Mocking the elder James said.

- Alistair! - We were startled by the voice of the director to the three-what are you doing here?, You should be keeping in the dining room for dinner, not here, damn old, go to your site NOW! - Ordered the old nurse director .

Director-SSSI sseñor stammered the old man and left the bathroom.

-James just once, after a bath and haircut, take him to his room without dinner is now the director said leaving the bathroom.

-Yes sir director James told the shoulders of director, then director stood in the doorway and said

- By the way James, you know the rules, you can play with it, but do not leave marks okay?.

-Yes sir director James said smiling, the bathroom door closed behind the director. James turned to me, have you finished the soap doll get together?.

-I-Ssssssssiiii trembling with fear and cold, pure disinfectant soap was made pill sites like this where it was feared plagues of lice and other things in this era when health was very precarious.

- IF THAT! - Said James

-Ssssi sssssssssssseñorr.

- OH the doll does cold?, Now will take away, James turned and took a sort of hose and pressed a button on the wall, I was suddenly pushed against the wall by the strong jet of water that was frozen I got started looking at the wall, legs Prick Up James I ordered it Let that ass desenjabonar, Rot! - I ordered, I stood face-to-James-Do not close the legs, then I noticed all the water pressure between my thighs, trying to cover my hands with his arms Extends James said smiling, was enjoying 'Well everything is well limpito that beautiful body, come here, I ordered one of his arms reaching forward, seeing that I did not move was James who came up to me, pressing his body against mine, let Alice, do not be mean-splat! crossed my face, if you want to be good, be good to me, 'said sliding his hands down my arms, one hand on his way to my right breast and squeezed.

- NO, please!, Do not hurt me, I pleaded.

-If you're going to enjoy more than I said smiling, brought his face close to mine.

'No, please, I beg, I withdraw my face from hers.

- Be quiet!, If you do not want more harm that said holding me by the hair to make me look at him, then sucked my face, I was dead, that nurse was going to hurt me.

- Help! - Plaff! Another slap.

-If you scream, that excites me, no one will come to help, why do you think put the bathrooms on the second floor?, So no one heard anything.

- AAAAAAHH!

-Yes, that's chill whispered in my ear, hit his body to mine and I could feel his erection, I began to mourn, MY GOD SOMEONE TO COME! I screamed in my head, Pofavor!. suddenly opened the bathroom door.

CAP HERE TO SECOND, THANKS TO HALE MAFER CULLEN and 23 for reading, I hope not delayed in UPDATE, THANK YOU FOR YOUR Animo BESITOS PARA TODOS 


	3. Chapter 3

Principio del formulario

CAP 3 vexatious.

ALICE:

-James, for God is that you have to do with all these ...- said a female voice.

'Come on Victoria, do not bother me interrupting James said Victoria.

'Come, leave this unhappy, I have to cut your hair,' said Victoria said of Tu-mi-grabs a towel, dry yourself and put on the uniform NOW - I ordered the nurse. I turned away from James and got a dirty towel that hung on the wall. I put on my uniform, it was a nightgown that I got below the knee .- James the director wants to go to the basement, told Victoria.

-All right, 'said James, gave me a look that made my hair stand on end, See you soon doll, as I said, looking dry.

'Come, I have all night, the nurse told me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stool and sat bolt upright, well let's see, 'said Victoria, taking the tip of my hair, started to cut my long hair, I was watching as my locks fell and began to think what to expect in this place, the problem was that my thoughts came to reality.

When he finished cutting my hair Victoria took me to my room which was a cell, pushed me inside, there was a smelly mattress and a spittoon 'I know that serves no? - Victoria told me to look at that I was looking at that disgusting spitting-If you use it, you take the morning and take her to the bathroom and clean-turned to leave when Victoria turned to me and closed the door certainly did not get close to James, it's mine, 'said possessive tone. I raised my eyes with disgust.

- Do you really think I'm the one who has approached him? - I said angrily.

'Well if the little slut, has guts, let me just-you are a game for him to want me, stupid .- I was silent, I began to turn around, when Victoria hit me in the head and fell to the ground, Victoria grabbed me by the neck, the blow stunned me, I noticed he began to bleed-Who do you think YOU FOR GIVING ME BACK!, stupid, I screamed into her face Victoria're nobody, you are nothing, just another waste of this society, let my neck the wrong way, James is not the only one having fun with you, do not forget it opened the door and left.

I was lying on the floor huddled in fear, cold and hunger she felt, I do not know how long I was lying, I put my hand to the wound of the head, alas, had a small gap, I thought lie on the mattress, but it smelled worse than the floor. So I huddled in the corner farthest from the door, which was not much, the cell was only 12 steps from wall to wall, closed my eyes and held my tears, but failed in my attempt.

Suddenly I heard voices through the door of my cell door opened and all I got to see was the silhouette of James and another very tall.

-NO no no, please, 'I pleaded.

Grab-Felix-James said. Then I noticed that my hands clutched a huge strong, put me against the wall, then James got his hands under the uniform and I ripped off my panties, now if we're going to have fun doll.

PLEASE I yelled when I noticed a member of James in me.

- Oh yeah, cry little bitch, 'said James, I noticed his hands on my front, when one of his hands moved around my face, I bit the hand-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FOX-hit-me want to play hard?, Then he took his cock in my ass, Felix I turn, forced me to my knees, put his member James I in front of my face, I closed my mouth, but then I grabbed the few hairs on my head and throw hard.

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaOMMMMM-took-my cry to get me his penis in his mouth, began to lash my mouth, I got forward and I could not suppress the vomiting that came just when James came to a climax.

-You will be nasty, 'said James, Felix let me on the floor, where I tossed in pain and disgust while Felix was returning' Come now your James said grabbing him now, put me face to Felix.

'No, please, let me, I beg.

- Have you heard Felix? On top of that vibrate with pleasure we complain, 'said James. James then grabbed my legs, while Felix was approaching us, Felix measuring two meters high, pulled down his pants and was completely spliced, grabbed me by the shoulders and was introduced to me, I screamed in pain.

-Yes, that is, little squeals, Chill! - James said in my ear, I screamed in pain with each thrust of Felix against me, I played James clitoris vibrate when you notice Felix member out of my, James I knelt on the floor and Felix ran to my face. They released me like dirt on the floor and left. I hurt all over, I lost consciousness.

When I opened my eyes, still lying on the floor, there was blood coming out from between my thighs and my butt, belly hurt a lot, tried to get up but a pain went through my whole body, and went back to lying on the floor, shrugged all I could my body, I did not care to have the head fully involved in my own vomit.

When I awoke I was on the mattress of my cell, had a bowl of soup and a piece of bread and a paper note.

Small feel what happened, these two unfortunate always get their way, try not to get up, you healed the wounds as I could, I had to sew the vagina and anus, so do the mouth sore, I have let soup and bread, be hungry, feel what they did ALISTAIR. When you read the note break it and put it inside the mattress. Tonight I will see how you go.

So I did, she broke into very small pieces and put it note on the mattress, tried to eat something, but I could not hurt my throat, as I said Alistair tried to move as little as possible, but he spent with the director did not I would throw at fault?, especially considering that today I wanted to see in his office, I spent all day sleeping, I hurt all over and the only way out of this torment were my dreams. I noticed as they entered my cell, I turned to see who it was.

Quiet small-I, Alistair-I shrugged in the mattress will not hurt you, I just got the people to denounce what they did, I hope that this time they take it more seriously, I'm really sorry, yesterday I had to have been here in keeping the cells but the manager sent me to the people, very unhappy ...- sure knew the old man looked up and saw the look of sadness that was continuous and not talking, looked at the bowl of soup and bread and saw that there was no bite.

- How many hours I've been unconscious? - Asked in a whisper of the pain in my throat.

- Hours?, Small unconscious for two days.

-Two days, but ...

'Do not worry, everything is controlled, the important thing now is that you recover well,' said with sad eyes.

- What is what I have done? - I

-Small does not think it's good that ...

'Please, I interrupted Alistair want to know what damage I have done.

-Okay, I've had to sew the vagina and anus by tearing severe, and have abrasions in the mouth because of vomiting and the force with which ...

I collapse, I could not more in a single day in hell had come knowing that would never leave this place. 


	4. Chapter 4

Principio del formulario

CAP 4 NIGHT CRIES.

ALISTAIR:

It's been several weeks since Alice suffered aggression, poor girl could not take even one step, had left very bad off. I went to the police to see what measures they would take, and I had to have spoken with the director, because I got kicked out of the commissioner, saying it was an old fool. I knew I could not tell Alice to be comforted, she stopped eating, drinking or had even talked with me day, the poor girl had been buried alive in that dreadful place, then it occurred to me to find out where he lived to talk with parents of girls and convince them that their daughter is in danger if not taken out of Bell river.

Arriving at midday I got home I had mentioned, I met a maid who was in the garden.

'Excuse me, is this the house of Mr. Delorean?

-If you are here, do you like? - Said the maid.

- I could talk to the lady of the house?.

-The lady died about a week will do, and Mr. depending on who they are, you will receive or not, what is it?

She is the daughter of Mrs., Miss Alice said, the maid's face changed completely.

'I sent to tell us that we will all die right?, Is that she said scared.

- No, it is not, I come to the Lord have mercy on the small and the Bell River kick-explain.

'Then you better go where it has come, the girl held in Bell River because of the Lord, if you'll excuse me, if the Lord sees me talking like I whip sent the maid said, looking at all sides and entered at home.

Returned to psychiatric thinking about what I had told the maid "sends it to say that we will all die," What he meant the maid, how small would you say to your mother died?, Come to think The poor girl was alone in this world, if by her stepfather would never leave out Bell River, now understand the penalty of Alice, I had nightmares accompanied by cries and tears, ea heartbreaking to hear, "" die here, I will not go never, never '. " Now I understood a little better had been depressed between what had happened inside and what was not outside, she was alone in this damn world where money moves everything. I could not let it end like the other Alice, but how.

ALICE:

For two weeks I could not eat or drink anything, there were days that neither wanted to talk, even though I recovered physically from the attack, psychologically I was the head, I locked myself in my own, at night I joined the shouting the other patients, as they say "" To each his own song "." There were nights I only listened to the other, screaming their own fears, knowing that my fear would not leave there alive, waiting for that blessed day with joy in my heart would stop beating, but my views would not tell me anything I thought about committing suicide to advance the event, but the visions I secured the result. Alistair told me what had happened at the police station with my mother. Then I explain that my mother already knew, even before it happened.

As-told-Pppero surprised.

'I saw in my head, I can not explain, I also saw the death of my father looked at Alistair and his expression of disbelief or be thinking that my mother and padrastrotenían a reason to get into this filthy place.

- Then predict the future?, Or rather death, Go! - Alistair said thoughtfully staying jajajajajajjajajajajajajjjaaa the old man laughed, startled by the maid that ... jajajajaja me ... jajajajajajja said ... jajajajajaja .

- What is happening? I asked in a bad mood.

'Sorry, little one, is that there was something I said one of the servants of your house, which left me with a question and now jajajajajjajaaa, said I understood, seeing that he took the joke is explained, the maid told me that if you had sent me to tell them if they would all die and now I understand, seeing that made me such grace and truth has no such grace, forgive Alice.

Six months after I came to Bell River, humiliation and humiliation were made permanent, James had taken a fancy to me, he enjoyed having me scream, plead and against more helpless, desperate and cowering seen you enjoy most, Alistair tried to defend more than once, in one of those occasions when he came to me at night, was full of bumps, poor old man!, was the only one trying not to lose in the vastness of the insanity of others who were sick, refused to let myself fall into absolute madness, I spoke, kept me company, I had food that I ate. I refused to stay alive.

One of the nights that I was listening to the screams of other patients, I think there was one called Alec, who one night was particularly upset, "" They're coming, they are close, I notice "" kill us all, will not let me go, "" are close too close ", I wondered, how that would relate?, sounded terrified as if the devil himself chasing him, then heard the doors, JAMES OH NO!, cuddle me in the mattress, no, no, no, PLEASE do not come for me!, I would not, I would not, not!, I began to tremble, his head between her legs and started to rock, then the James I most feared was coming for me.

What will you GOOD LIKE THE STORY?, I HOPE THAT I KEEP LEAVING MANY Rewi., THIS CAP IS SHORT BUT GOOD IS GOOD SHORT TWICE, JEJEJJEJE, READY FOR THE WORST. 


	5. Chapter 5

Principio del formulario

Helpless CAP5

ALICE:

James opened the door of my cell, I tried to escape from what would happen.

-Get out, 'said James.

'No please, I beg you,' I said getting up from the mattress, I left the cell, James grabbed me, shook me and knocked me down.

'Come on, scum-me-Félix quickly opens the cell Alec, it seems that today need to vent, Felix obeyed the command of James-Let's go! - I Oden.

'Please,' I do not clinging to the feet of James, begs plan. James got rid of my grip with a kick, and entered the cell on all fours, strength failed me, James was desperate for my slowness, I grabbed her nightgown and stood me badly.

Look Alec, today we bring you a present, laughed jajjajajajaja-James, take off my nightgown and left me helpless at the threshold of the door, I hope you do not mind to share it.

-No, Slup, mmmm seems richer if, if, if I slupppppppppppssss said a voice within the cell.

-Come on in. 'said James pushed into the dark cell, I felt like James and Felix came in and closed the door behind them leaving in the dark with these three undesirable. In full darkness, I felt helpless as three pairs of hands, leaving no corner of my body if you touch, sucking, biting, attacking three members after me, in my mouth, my butt and my vagina, I do not even bother scream, I tossed to your liking, when the three ran out, kicking me out of the cell of Alec and I left on the floor of the hall. James was not until the end of the hall and opened some cells of which left only men, the sick, leaned out the door grille.

'Gentlemen - told Today show-plan first for Bell River, you can aparearos with the star of this center, Alice Brandon said smiling and gesturing with his head to Felix. Which grabbed me and tied shackles protruding from the ground and the ceiling leaving me with open arms and legs with my nudity at the mercy of any of the sick, tears streaming down my cheeks and I came to moisten the breasts.

'Please,' I whispered, no, please I beg of you, and in a fit of rage last-kill me at once! - My all present cry their eyes fixed on me.

Ahem, 'said James, returning to the attention of the sick about it, Like I was saying, this is scoop and to see that you do what is commanded you, Felix, Victoria and I will stay to watch. What do you think? - Asked James, seeing that no one answered, ANSWER MISERABLES!.

'Well, sir, it seems well-answered the men, some with smiles and other evil doing nasty things with the mouth and tongue. When they began to close, I saw Victoria, Felix and James were placed behind the door that separated the cells of the aisle to go to the canteen and other cells of the upper and lower floor. I felt like tongues, hands and members were satisfied with my body hanging and helpless. I listened to the laughter and jeers of the three nurses who were given up the idea to make me sick to certain things, seeing that James was not satisfied with what he saw, told Felix that I let go of the shackles, when they fell to ground, like a fawn in the middle of a pack of wolves. When they finished the sick and the nurses were bored, they left me on the floor, I felt like James was close to my body curled in pain I felt, I noticed that grabbed my hair and made me raise my head to look to where the nurses had been watching the whole show, so to speak somehow, when my eyes focused I saw Alistair, bound, beaten and gagged, Felix also forced him to watch me by the throat so they do not look away. Then I noticed James breathing near my ear and whisper.

You do not know, how excited is your friend Alistair with the whole show, jajajjaajjjajajjaajja.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Chill with the little strength I had left, and not only was hurt physically if not in the little ego I had left, the only "friend" who was in this place, had witnessed my greatest humiliation. I knew that what James said Alistair excitation of a lie, but she can not look at Alistair's face, I cringed, it was not the same as he imagined what I did without going into details and different was I saw it, he saw in what I had become the whore of Bell River. If it was not that forced me to do things, forced to either beat us sick if not always clear that not leave marks, as you said the director, who was aware of everything they did to me and the sick and looked away.

JAMES:

-James, come to my office, I ordered the director. I was in the basement, in the electroshock room picking up one of the patients. I called Felix to come up to the patient, I went to the principal's office, knocked on the door and gave me permission to pass-James tonight I have meeting with the board. So you are in charge tonight, take care of everything, the director told me, was thoughtful.

Sir, is everything all right? - Asked to see the gesture of concern for the director.

-No, nothing is going right, the board has called me to cause another card of that stupid old Alistair, that damn director said ...- without finishing the sentence, you could tell he was in a foul mood- James if you ask a favor would you?.

-Of course, sir, whatever I said helpfully.

-I want you to shut that damn old, do whatever, whatever it takes, I want no longer bother to board their follies. - Said the director in a serious tone and desperate, which was not used, since the director never swayed by the stupidities of the old Alistair, something big had to be written in the letter to the board of directors for the Director asked me to charge me for it.

-If you do not send anything else, I said I am retiring in farewell seeing that the director was absorbed in his thoughts. I went to the door to leave when the manager told me.

- Incidentally, this is the new girl, Alice, not - said the director, looking into my eyes, sure that it was the stupid Victoria, which had left the language, see that he was tired of telling that the patients were only a game to me that anyone who wanted it, damn stupid, seeing that the director did not answer said 'Do not worry, I just want to know about it. James you have always been my most faithful servant in this place, I did well to pick off the street and give you shelter.

The girl is fine, and if I caught him some affection, I could not repress a smile. The director got up from his chair and walked to the window to look outside, I saw his worried expression and said, but despite the affection that I have, always respecting their standard, unmarked play-the director turned to me, smiling.

'Well, James, well,' said the head rubbing his chin.

Sir, I saw that the director did not say anything, forgive my boldness, but ... what you have written that old crazy?.

'That bastard has given chapter and verse of what we do in this center and has the name you carry out these "practices". What you have to assume is that the board will come to see the facilities and inquire of you, so I want you to prepare to Felix and Victoria, so they know that follow-the director told me what I ask for it tonight when you report for Alistair old and if I support an idea, seeing that the old affection for the girl given new amenazalo to harm the girl if necessary, do it, okay?.

The manager just gave me a great idea a real show, I left the office smiling, I called Felix and Victoria, I explained what the director told me and my plan for tonight.

ALISTAIR:

I was in my cell, when they knocked at the door.

- Go! - I-pom pom! reemphasized Forward-pom-pom-repeated!, I rose from my bed to open the door, all I remember is a huge hand going to my face, I noticed that I had been dragging down the long hallway that led to the cells of the sick, the next thing was visualized atándome Felix Victoria and hand and foot and gagged, then Felix was where it was James who opened the cell Alice.

-Get out, 'said James.

'No please, I beg,' said Alice out of his cell, James grabbed his arm, shaking and threw to the ground.

'Come on, scum-he rushed to Alice James Felix Alec opens the cell, it seems that now needs to vent, Felix obeyed the order of James-Let's go! - Ordered James to Alice.

-Please, no, said holding on to the foot of James, begs plan. James got rid of the grip of a kick, and the girl entered the cell on all fours, I rummaged through my moorings, James was desperate for slow and grabbed Alice's nightgown and stood badly. Victoria whispered in my ear.

'This is what happens when you go on the tongue, crazy old man said grabbing the hair to force me to watch what would happen, then watched as James said.

Look Alec, today we bring you a present, she laughed jajjajajajaja James, leaving him defenseless remove her nightgown at the threshold of the door, I hope you do not mind that the share-turned to rummage through the bonds, as my eyes filled with nothing but tears to think what could happen that girl of 17 years, through my fault, then I heard the voice of Alec from inside his cell.

-No, Slup, mmmm seems richer if, if, if I slupppppppppppssss. (As of Slup is like doing things with your tongue out plan).

-Come on in. 'said Alice James pushing into the cell in the dark, then watched as James and Felix came in and closed the door behind them.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmm-tried-untie the moorings.

- What do you say? - Victoria said by way of mockery, then I remove the gag.

-Do not Hurt, please, for this Victoria, please belie all that I said to the board, but please, for this, I'll do what you please, I beg that I said pouting Victoria to mock me.

- OH! poor old, poor little girl who is giving what is deserved, and all because of you old fool, 'said giving me a slap in the face, then grabbed my face by the chin and squeezed poor helpless and defenseless old man, do not cry - he said, making another pot, there is still the best, 'said Victoria.

- What do you mean? - Alarmed and removed I see if he could let go, then started to gag Victoria again, 'What do you refierespfmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? - Would not let me finish.

'Now you'll see - he said, smiling devilishly, I came to support the head so as not remove his eyes. Then I saw Alice drew a kick Alec's cell, the left on the floor of the hall. James was not until the end of the hall and opened some cells of which left only men, the sick, leaned out the door grille.

'Gentlemen - told Today show-plan first for Bell River, you can aparearos with the star of this center, Alice Brandon said smiling and gesturing with his head to Felix. Who grabbed Alice and shackles attached to the ground and protruding from the ceiling, leaving her with open arms and legs with their nudity at the mercy of any of the sick, tears streamed down his cheeks. He seemed to be whispering something that I did not listen, Alice suddenly screamed.

- Kill me at once! - In all present cry their eyes set on it, I removed, NO, PLEASE GOD, DO NOT LET THIS, PLEASE I pleaded in my head, I tried to look away but I Victoria prevented.

Ahem, 'said James, returning to the attention of the sick about it, Like I was saying, this is scoop and to see that you do what is commanded you, Felix, Victoria and I will stay to watch. What do you think? - Asked James, seeing that no one answered, ANSWER MISERABLES!.

'Well, sir, it seems well-answered the men, some with smiles and other evil doing nasty things with the mouth and tongue. When they began to approach her, I saw Felix and James were placed next to me and Victoria, then I was Felix the subject's head, while Alice abused the sick, Victoria and James began to rub like animals while watching this aberration . I watched as tongues, hands and members were satisfied with the body of Alice hung helpless, tears flooded my eyes, begging for something to happen that would prevent that suffering to Alice. I listened to the laughter and jeers of the three nurses, who gave them over the sick idea for her to certain things, seeing that James was not satisfied with what he saw, told Felix that loosen the shackles a little Alice that fell to the ground lifeless, like a fawn in the middle of a pack of wolves. When they finished the sick and the nurses were bored, they left on the floor, then James went to the girl's body curled in pain and grabbed his hair and made her lift her head to look toward where I was with Felix and Victoria, it seemed that was hard to visualize what I saw in front of him then tied, beaten and gagged, Felix also forced me to look at her by the throat so they do not look away. Then James saw something in his ear whispered to Alice, then I heard the most heart-rending cry.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Shouted with what little strength he had left, and not only was hurt physically if not in the little ego he had, the only "friend" who was in this place, had witnessed his greatest humiliation. In the eyes of the little I saw his embarrassment, I could no longer look at me, it was not the same as I imagine what made him praying to God that I was wrong, when they finished I saw that left naked in his cell Alice and badly injured. When James came and untied me and took away the gag, then I tried to lash out with the little strength I had left against James.

- Wretch! - James pushed me against a table and got the peak of the table in the middle of the back-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Screamed in pain, when I recovered from the blow-Desraciados, bastards, 'I sobbed God will punish you, I will go where needed, even if I kill, I assure you will pay for all the suffering you done GO TO ALICE, unfortunately. Victoria then approached James and said.

'I think that this old fool has not understood the lesson, Felix? - Then I noticed as I rose from the ground Felix squeezing my neck.

'Let's see if you find old everything you do from now on, the girl will suffer multiplied by 5, so you I would be very careful with what I do, unless you want to have a second session of tonight - Victoria said while rubbing with Felix James-Let go! - I fell out of air.

I HOPE NOT STOP Read Me SO HE MADE YOU ALICE IN THIS CHAPTER.

THANKS TO: LINCE22, HALE MAFER CULLEN, MARY CULLEN AND I HOPE YOUR Rewi al23. BESITOS


	6. Chapter 6

Principio del formulario

THIS IS THE NIGHT CAP6 Part 1

ALISTAIR:

It's been 4 months since ... still think it cost me ... what happened. He had lost all contact with the girl, after the humiliation He passed the poor had lost all connection with reality, was wandering the halls, in the break room is isolated from others, when perhaps a patient those involved in ... bothered her or tried to do something responsible for scaring me, it was all I had led to the director after he denied everything I said in the letter to send to the board. When Alice and frightened a patient looks up and when he did seemed to look right through me. He no longer knew anyone or anything, I was skinny, his body was clubbed, shrunken, how bad it was, James had lost interest in it, was the only good thing I saw that situation, whether to see a good thing. What was inside me wanted to see justice done, I was a Christian religious man, and do not wish anyone ill 4 months ago, wanted revenge, wanted God to send me a chance to get even and if it was God who came the devil and sell my soul, and at this moment I do not care, I wanted revenge. Wanted them to suffer even more than little Alice, still did not forget his look of shame when he saw that I had witnessed his shame. of his humiliation, his outrage, of the act as repugnant. At first I tried to continue our "relationship" of friendship, but I was not able to look at her nor she to me, and spoke without looking at every visit of mine was like a punishment for Alice could see it in the eyes of the girl, wondering that I did nothing to stop this outrageous and I felt so powerless to help her, comfort her, I could not stand it and stopped going to her and was when the director gave him electroshock treatment, treatment that caused patients to fall in absolute darkness, in the case of Alice as I said before, his mind was erased, among the trauma of rape, abuse, torture and electroshock above had defragmented your mind to dilute it in a big black hole. Of thunder and lightning suddenly exploded and started raining as I had never seen, I looked out the window into the garden. I started to pray.

'God, I just want revenge for justice, give me a chance, I beg you. Sell my soul, I give my life to seeking justice for that little, then I heard as if to scratch the glass of my window and the window opened, I turned slowly with the feeling that I watched from inside my room, then a shadow moved from corner to corner of my cell blinked incredulously, it was impossible, I was going crazy, but then again something is moving inside my cell, hit my bedside lamp and fell to the ground, leaving my cell in the dark. Scared to death, I stuck to the window, waited a few minutes and nothing happened, so I steeled myself and went groping in the darkness to the door of my cell, when I was about to open, another movement froze me I turned and the light of lightning I saw a silhouette in front of the window.

- Aaaalguien Haaaaaayyyyyyyy there? - I scared to death. Seeing that the figure did not move, I tried to open the door to run.

-If you do not mind, I prefer to leave the door closed, 'said a male voice that sounded musical and I say to talk more quietly on your request.

- Who are you?

'That we can leave for later, and now the important thing here is your request - said the figure.

- What do you request?

-The revenge for justice, by ... What did you say?, So for a small, am I right? - I asked the silhouette-Your prayer has been heard, is not what you wanted?.

-Yes, but as I said ...- a little quieter-Are you an angel? ...- day and I dared not finish the word.

- Jajjajajajajaj, I can say that I am neither angel nor a devil if that's what you fear, 'he said silhouette.

- So what are you?.

Say I am, you were asking for the opportunity to avenge this poor girl, not without giving something light-silhouette said, more calmly walked a few steps toward the figure, away from the door, really do not know if it was very good idea, but if it was because little Alice, would do anything, now I will not regret it, now that that opportunity could almost touch the tip of my fingers, then broke a beam that illuminated the face of the figure, scared I went to back the steps he had advanced to approach the figure, the only thing I got to see were eyes like rubies, red as lava from a volcano and a face that seemed carved white marble do well to fear me.

-Pppero qqque you, too bad I called again I said scared.

-Let's cut the bush, I'm a vampire I have been looking for someone who is here enclosed, you do not have summoned me, has simply been a fluke, that before we entered I heard your prayer and I preferred to do things covertly to as I intended to, because our presence be known by anyone.

-A vampire are you saying?, Will entering, there is more out there? I mean vampires.

-If we are a few that come to settle an old debt, so make up your mind, are you ready to move on? - I asked the vampire.

-I have to do I said, clenching his fists, to steel myself and suppress my fear.

'Well, I like, you have to give me one called Alec and not try to lie to know you're here, we have traced, did you delivered?.

'If I said so emphatically that even seemed surprise spot on the face of the vampire with another lightning that lit up my cell.

'Well, you're determined to give everything, is not it?, Well it was delivered tomorrow.

-That may be, do not worry, just ask one condition-I

-It is only curiosity, not going to accept your condition, but talks said the vampire.

- To suffer, to suffer very much! - Said with all the hate that I could.

-Go see that they do not want unwanted or those of his own species, well seeing that it's something I enjoy, I promise you will suffer much, much, for the crimes committed against me and against this small species.

- What did those of his kind? if you do not mind my asking, could not understand how could a mere human into a vampire.

'It's a vampire hunter, I believe that you can understand that and said the vampire very serious, too serious for my taste. The vampire started to leave, when I said 'You have not wondered what going to ask you in return.

'I do, I must avenge that little, but all I have is my life and my soul, I said sure, another lightning brightened the vampire just as she smiled.

- Good for our deal is done, your life and your soul in exchange for giving you the opportunity to do justice for that poor girl.

- And when you will give me the chance? - Asked.

'Now,' he whispered while dissipating in the air, until only her eyes like rubies in the air, and came to my wild, hungry, then I felt a twinge in my neck and my whole body burned, twisted me pain on the floor, with hagilidad that due to my age should not have, before my life will vanish in the air, hear the whisper vampire expected to survive, I will come tomorrow night to Alec olvidesssssssssss not-and disappeared with the wind, the vampire and my life.

DIRECTOR:

I had a bad feeling after the storm last night and tonight I played up to stay in the psychiatric, arranging papers, was going to be a long night. I was in my office looking at papers when

-Sr director, have to give relievers Alec, this night is unbearable, screaming has not stopped since last night, "if you were out there," "who came after him, for his murders" and most chilling, Mr. , said: "Alistair has died and has joined them and tonight we kill them all."

- And that's scary?, Felix come how great you are and you get scared by the nonsense that crazy 'I said dismissively.

'I do not chilling is that ...-

-Is that God comes Felix I have no all-night rush you,

-Is that I went to check what Alec said, and tonight we have not seen the old man out of his cell Alistair y. ..- Felix said paler lime, swallowed hard and continued, I found Alistair died in his cell.

- Oh good! muchahco that is a match, do not listen I said in farewell.

'But there is more afraid Sir,' said the nurse.

- What's more?, More than, 'I've been talking about desperate.

'When we went to remove the body of the old Alistair, was not in his room.

- Oh not, that is trying to tell me what has gone out the window? - Said as a joke, come man, if this is a joke is not funny.

No joke, sir, is true, but the worst of which was not in the cell body that I had closed the door on the outside and when I returned the key was thrown, 'said Felix. It was starting to scare me really.

-Dipper are sure that neither James or Victoria would you are spending a joke? - I said.

Sir we have looked everywhere, 'said James, who came to Victoria to face fear-No trace of the corpse of Alistair. And another thing James said looking at Victoria as they did not believe something, you better come lord and see for yourself, I accompanied them to the cells of the patients all seemed normal.

- Well? I said looking at James.

- Do not notice anything unusual sir - I turned around to look at millimeter and James to see it looked as saying that he knew what he meant he said, do you hear that sir. Sharpen my ear and nothing, nothing at all.

-I do not hear anything, without understanding that he meant.

'That's the problem, sir, you do not hear anything, not a squeak, not a murmur or a whisper or a whimper, nothing,' said James.

I do not understand anything, 'I want to tell you putting furious.

Sir, patients are not.

- WHAT!, How they are not?, Have you leaked it, that, answer me, 'I already beside himself.

'Sir,' said Victoria had gone to see that James did not speak.

'As I said to have disappeared in disbelief.

-Lord, all cells are locked from the outside and none has been forced, and patients are not. Before you reach James and I came to see what happened to Alec who had stopped, we went and nothing, no one lord, then you look at that no patient had any noise and checked cell by cell and did not find no sir, what do you think happened? - Victoria said with fear.

'Let's calm down I said more to me than the three nurses in front of him, what was happening, how 20 patients have disappeared without a trace? - Have you checked the doors of the building, the garden, the gate off campus?.

'If Mr. Director,' said Felix.

-Double check all doors, windows, basement, garden, bathrooms, the cells all have failed to disappear, go now - I sent three nurses, while they checked it, I was in my office . I waited for the nurses return. A few minutes later I heard screams of panic, I turned immediately had the screaming, I met Victoria one of the halls, came to my terror and panic on his face.

- What happens, for crying like that? - I said, holding his body.

-Aaaalleec in his cell, said almost no air-this is it ...

'This I answered, calm down, I said.

-This ... DEAD! - Cry pierces the silence and scared to death.

- What the hell is going on here? - James said he went to Victoria's screams, grabbed her arms and shook her, calm down! Victoria, what happens?, What you see?, Talks about seeing once, Victoria did not react-Director what happened? - Said looking at me.

Mmmmuueerrrto-Aaaalec this I said with fear, how could it be?.

Sir, sir, 'said James sacándome react to my thoughts sir. So I went to Victoria.

-Tell me what I said has been making an effort to keep my panic at bay, We talk, he has done that crazy, it hung, has slashed his wrists, which ... Victoria shook her head, but did not release a word-James take it to my office and get me to the cells to see that ... Suddenly another cry, but this time came from outside, we left Victoria on the floor and James and I ran to the door of psychiatric James decided to open the door, and when he opened ... went into a body in flames and screaming , going from one place to another, James and I got away from her body on fire out of control.

Holy God-James said as if he had realized something-FELIX IS LORD! - Said James, running left and pulled a curtain, addressed the body on fire and covered it with shade, making the fire go out The body collapsed on the floor of the hall, then James pushed his curtain.

-Felix, Felix, Felix-repeated without thinking that his friend was still burned into his arms.

-Let James, is dead, 'I said, I approached James's back and then I saw-holy God, who's been able to do this - I saw Felix's body which was part of being burned in open channel all the guts out, had gouged eyes, put my hand to his mouth and cocked her head to vomit. James left the body when he realized what I, when it calmed my fears and was able to speak I said we have to leave here, we said, pulling the boy go to by James-Victoria-We went to the hallway Victoria where we left, then behind us heard the door close, we look and we turn, must have been the wind, let's - hastened to James, the truth is that fear was already taking hold of me, at that time was Light, James and I were standing, as if expecting something more, thanks to the great full moon tonight, you could still see little, on our way, when we halted a few noises, then one by one, the wooden shutters the windows were closed, plunging the entire 1st floor in full darkness.

- What the hell! is going sir, 'said James nervous, not that I was more calm, the darkness hindered us the way, then I felt like James was looking for something in their pockets, then a small Bunsen flame, lit our disbelieving faces, what happened? .

I do not know, 'I said looking at all sides, could not understand, what was happening, how the shutters are closed?, We are 15 or 20 feet above the ground, no, no, I repeat there is… is impossible explained.

- Let's go, we go to Victoria and get out of here, 'said James, who seemed calmer than me. We arrived at the hall .- Victoria? - James said of the dark, at about the height where we had left Victoria. Where is it? - VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAA said looking at me, 'cried James. 


	7. Chapter 7

Principio del formulario

CAP 7 THIS IS THE NIGHT PART 2.

VICTORIA:

I was alone in the hallway that James and headed towards the director screams coming from outside, I was dead so I ran to the second floor was the last I heard.

- FELIX IS LORD! - I hid in the shower, I knelt on the floor with his back against the wall sounded like James called me but I dared not make any noise, Who was doing all this?, Suddenly I heard a noise in the shower and locked myself in the boiler room to hit my back turned to the piping leaving the gas in front of me because I burn, then I felt like a breeze, I stood up when suddenly one of the pipes ruptured gas and steam hit my face fell to the ground by the pressure I was turned into a corner I touched my face, my skin pieces were in hand, screamed in pain and horror then something grabbed me and all became dark, when I was regaining consciousness at the edge of the clearing of the stairs tied by the neck, then pushed me and yelled something.

JAMES: (what is written in bold is what the director is trying to say to James mmmm)

- VICTORY! - Kept screaming.

-James, we have to leave here, you may be ... Victoria

- NO! - Said angrily dare not finish that sentence. VICTORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-James, please, let's go from here, I'm doing this he can hear us, 'said pulling my head, we returned to lead the front door, I looked over my shoulder hoping to see Victoria running towards me I noticed as the manager was opening the door, when I stared at the receiver.

Sir, I said where is the body of Felix? - I looked all over the floor, there was only a trail of blood, the director had left to wrestle with the door and looked everywhere as scared as me, but then became again toward the door.

-POM, POM, is stuck, I can not open it, how is it possible? if it was open a few minutes ago he said despairingly SÁQUENNOS OF HERE!, POM, POM, trying to push with your whole body, I kept staring at the floor and the blood trail leading to the front door out, then closed the door and thought it was the wind, was the murderer making the body of Felix and jamming the door, I thought, I was laying eggs tie, I helped the director to push the door and nothing.

'Let's go to my office,' said the director as if something had happened. We went to the office from the stairs when we heard a screech and something fell down the stairs clear of the dry sound CRAC! - Victory, victory, grabbed her swaying body hanging from a rope, what does? help me I said to the principal who walked backward pointing Victoria's body, I raised my eyes, God! had burnt face and skin ripped to shreds-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - scream-she-said, his voice breaking.

-James, we said the director had approached me to pull me is dead, let's go.

NO, I have to know who or what Victoria has done this I said letting go of the grip of the director and addressing the second floor-COME, DARE ME! - I yelled into the darkness on the second floor, suddenly I felt a chill on my back I turned and saw him, impossible was alive-Aaaalistair ¿? - it was impossible I myself had seen his corpse, Alistair smiled, approached me with outstretched arms drew back terrified, fell backwards and everything went black. When I opened my eyes was dark, so I tried to move the light came on when I realized I visualized that I was in the basement, then I saw the head lying on the stretcher, MY GOD!, THAT HAS DONE THAT OLD, director body was cut open, it seemed that she had undergone an autopsy, then I saw the manager woke up.

-Do not move from the couch.

- But that said half ...- translation he shook his head to clear it where is it? - Asked as she sat up and sat on the couch.

-Do not get up, stay on the couch, tried to shake my head, I could not help but have a strap around his neck.

Quiet, I'm going to release said

'No, no, please stay on the stretcher.

- Yes, if I already said, standing up, then all the guts he fell at the feet, the director looked at the floor and fell, then appeared Alistair.

DIRECTOR:

As James left me alone, I ran to my office and locked it inside. I picked up the phone line was not shit!, I watched the windows of my office and if you broke one, but then I thought it was about 12 or 15 feet above the ground, could harm me, I looked everywhere for something that give me some idea to get out, then I remembered in this hall had a fire hydrant with an ax, opening the door to my office and looked seemed calm, I left the hall and headed for the ax, and I took headed for the door, I started to hack at one of the hacks I noticed that held the ax, the ax wielding I turned there was nobody and nothing, I turned to go to the door and took my hand ax, I y. .. turned

- Who goes there?, James? - I panicked, I looked in front of me and there were two red spots glowing like rubies, suddenly disappeared, I was staring into the darkness when suddenly I was crushed against the door for something that would grab neck, until my strength failed and I lost consciousness. In the darkness, felt an indescribable pain, I wanted to scream but could not, wanted to open my eyes and could not, apart from the pain felt something cold removing all my body, but suddenly everything stopped. I opened my eyes and the light blinded me, I felt dizzy, I shook my head when I heard mmmmmmm, I looked and it was James who was bound and gagged to the chair of electroshock-but ...- I looked around in the basement were what happened?, have you seen who has done this - I asked James as I stood up, James was nervous, quiet mmmmmmmmm I will drop-mmmmmmm-si, if I'm going, I stood up then I felt like I fell at the feet warm water, James's face was broken, I looked down and fell the last thing I saw in my last seconds of life was the old Alistair.

ALISTAIR:

Now it's up to you I said, approaching him, he removed the gag from his mouth.

-Pppero you've done, crazy old man said without looking away from the body of the director. Then I snapped the seat belts electroshock, grabbed by the neck and carried him out, he let go the wrong way on the floor, 'I have something pending staring into the darkness, in a second mine was next to Alice

- What have you done James said looking at Alice Alice disbelief that she was really helpless girl and not a psychiatrist. Alice looked at him as if he knew, as it was so small when I woke up and recognized me.

'Here's your toy, baby, I said to Alice, who smiled devilishly growled and lunged at James, Alice tore the right arm of rennet, James tried to crawl away but do not arrive Alice far as she seemed to be moved like the wind, then grabbed his left arm.

- NO, PLEASE, NO-snapper James desperately I DO NOT STARTING PLEASE I beg you, then Alice loosened his grip, he looked at me and nodded, then Alice grabbed his left hand and crushed his thumb and finger and continued to kill all the bones in his left arm, then Alice came to the legs, skinned and crushed they slowly then I rolled her into the air until he got bored and threw him to the ground, then took the body of James' and tore the crotch member.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Fox, then grabbed his neck, and one of his fists pierced the chest of James, who then screamed threw into the pit that we had prepared. We hope to regain consciousness, or the little that he could be, shook him to be alert and see the hole where we were going to get, got scared face to see the bodies of patients, I pushed him back into the hole , to look like I threw the body of Victoria over, bent his head to see the body of Victoria then I threw the body of Felix and director on both sides of his body almost inert and had no strength to shout. Alice and I started to plug the hole with all the corpses, I took great pains to see that the last thing that bastard was Alice and my half burying alive enough to be able to know where I was and who did it. 

**Haz clic para obtener otras posibles traducciones**

**Pulsa la tecla Mayús y arrastra las palabras para cambiar el orden.**

**Valorar traducción**

**intercambiar idiomas**


	8. Chapter 8

Principio del formulario

THIS IS THE NIGHT CAP8 Part 3.

ALISTAIR:

When I saw that Felix left my cell, I went out the window, I turned to Alec's cell to give it to ring, when I let Alec ended in his cell and went to Alice. Then we get to the other patients that served as food. As James had the final thought, I told Aro enterrásemos patients in a mass grave. Then I got to the psychiatric Alice the poor girl is very close to dying, his heart was beating very slowly.

-Alistair-Aro said coming up behind the transform, if not die, if you can not change it, I will.

-NO, no, no, I refused to believe me ... ... I could change it, not after everything that had happened so he could live a normal life, safe, now I was between a rock and wall. If turned bad and if not worse became Does It Hurt? - Said in a broken voice, did not want to suffer for a second, had already suffered enough.

-It will, I've seen many times, he said Aro.

-Dipper 'I began nervously stroked the cheek of the little girl who never flinched despite my touch ice cream. No time to think only of acting, I looked at Aro-If you see no ... I mean if you see that I can not stop, stop me.

You have my word-Aro said, but if you do do it now, is dying, then Alice leaned over and bit the neck, his blood went into my body felt such a frenzy that nail my teeth, the few minutes I heard the voice of Aro.

-Alistair for, and has enough venom in his body, seeing that I did not stop, do not want to kill right? - Aro's voice listened to millions of miles despite my keen ears, the blood had possessed me completely I could not stop me as if Aro had read his mind, he pushed me away from Alice.

ARO:

When the old Alice leaned over and saw that did not stop, I pushed him away from her, not wanting to kill her, had other plans for her. When Alistair joined the girl looked guilty.

-Do not feel bad, if you wanted to live that's all you could do-I told the old man all right, soon wake up in his new life, I said. Upon hearing the screams of the nurse, Alistair looked at the building said.

-Time-Alice looked at me and then I leave your office.

He'll be fine, 'I said, when the old man disappeared, I turned to look at the girl writhed burning because of the poison produced it. The transformation was basically burned you whole body and all of you became something as hard as stone. Alice stopped writhing, his awakening was at hand, then opened his eyes, I just went out, when the girl stood up, stared at every detail of the landscape around her, is preoccupied watching the dust motes floating in the environment, bent his head following the path of the spots, then he was struck by the moonlight. To be fed several sick leave him half dead, then noticed movement in one of the victims and moved, notice that the blood called licked and began to feed. Within half an hour when I saw that he was satisfied his thirst. I moved to get their attention, I went very slowly and with outstretched arms and open hands.

-Quiet-I approached, she was bending his head as if he understood what he said-you know what I mean?.

'Yes,' replied his hand to his throat, opening his eyes, his voice surprised by Where am I?.

-You are in Biloxi - was silent, he turned to be absorbed by the light of the moon, lifted one of his hands as if he could reach the moon then was amazed to see how your body shone in the light of the moon, then approached one of the victims, took her hand, then put his hand and the girl in the light of the moon, and thinking why this girl does not shine?, threw the body tired of not finding anything special in the dead girl. The neophytes were distracted and angry very easily.

-Alice called her, at that moment I saw the girl on me alone.

- What is that? - Asked.

-That 'I do not understand.

-Alice, what is?.

-Is your name 'I explained.

- Name?.

-Alice's your name, mine is Aro said as if talking to an Indian to set foot on our city after growing up in the jungle, do not you remember anything? - Asked, that was another thing to consider when transform you, there are cases in which the transformed forget everything that has happened to the transformation and if I'm not mistaken this would be the case of Alice, on second thought after Alistair told me they did it was the best it could happen.

- Agree?, What should I agree? - Said.

'Nothing small, nothing I said.

- ALICE! - Said the old Alistair, when he saw the girl turned, you okay? - Asked about her, she stared at him as if for the first time I saw the old man, Alistair noticed her gesture ¿ I do not remember? - said looking at me.

'Exactly, and seeing all that has lived here, I think is best, Alistair, the old man looked at her.

-Alice Alistair said, the girl looked at him.

-Alice-Alice repeated the girl my name and what's yours?. The old man smiled when he saw the girl talked and moved as if he had never experienced the atrocities at the psychiatric ward.

- My name is Alistair said the old man happily in the tone, how is it possible? - Said, looking - how it has recovered? - Looked at the girl who was spellbound watching a butterfly.

-The poison, regenerate tissues and organs, for it was like being born again, I explained.

-EH-told little Alice-do you want to kill a man who has done much damage?, But you have to promise me cry, right? - Neophyte She was ecstatic when the idea to destroy and kill so I nodded and smiled at the old man who went in search of James, which badly dropped on the floor, the girl immediately became interested, you have something pending facing Alistair said Alice was beside him.

- What have you done James said looking at Alice Alice disbelief that she was really helpless girl and not a psychiatrist. Alice looked at him with interest and anger.

'Here's your toy, baby, told Alice, who smiled devilishly growled and lunged at James, Alice tore the right arm of rennet, so neatly that I think James did not realize until I saw it with their eyes and screamed.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA! - James tried to crawl away but do not arrive Alice far as she seemed to be moving like the wind, then grabbed his left arm and begged James.

- Noooooooooo, PLEASE, noooooo-snapper James desperately I DO NOT STARTING PLEASE I beg you, then Alice loosened his grip, he looked Alistair, and the old man nodded, then Alice grabbed his left hand and crushed his finger by finger it was all an artist and it continued to wipe out all the bones in his left arm, then Alice came to the legs, skinned and crushed they slowly then I rolled her into the air until he got bored and threw him to the ground, then James took the body by the crotch and ripped the member. Good girl, yes sir it was deadly, cruel, it seemed as if his instinct told him he had to do with that bastard.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! James yelled Zorrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaa then grabbed his neck and pierced one of his fists to the chest of James, who then screamed threw into the pit that we had prepared. The old man waited for James to regain consciousness or it could be little, shook him to be alert and see the hole where they were going to get, looked with fear at seeing the bodies of patients, pushed back into the hole, to look like I threw the body of Victoria over, bent his head to see the body of Victoria then I threw the body of Felix and director on both sides of his body almost inert and had no strength to shout Alice and Alistair started to plug the hole with all the bodies, Alistair took pains to see that the last thing Alice and James were half burying him alive long enough for it to be able to know where I was and who did it. When they finished their revenge.

ALISTAIR:

'Well I see you have a talent for killing people, I like Aro said pleased.

-This was the last time I was not that I regret, all those who dared to harm the little Alice, had killed with my own hands, leaving James to Alice, she deserved revenge but did not remember anything .

- The last time, you say?, Jajaajjajajajajajaja laughed at me, the vampire who had given me the opportunity to take revenge on all who now lay under the earth 'You'll have to feed is not it, or have you forgotten what I told you when are wake up?.

-No, I did not forget forget-as I said I had given to an eternity in which he would have to kill to survive, with blood, human blood and I was sentenced to the small to the same.

- And our second treatment, have you forgotten? - Said wryly. The second treatment was to let his friends vampires feed on the patients.

- Do not you know you should not make deals with the devil? - Said wryly.

- What do you want from me?, I gave you and Alec, my life and my soul, there appeared two other vampires who came to Alice on either side, I noticed that wish Aro Alice looked then Aro approached and touched his cheek the little girl looked uncomprehending and it was like Aro's eyes were lost in the immensity of empty then I understood everything.

-Not coming for Alec, is not it, you came for her from the beginning.

Aro laughed, dear Alistair, Alec was the real reason for our presence here, but one of my subjects told me that Alice has a ..., how to express, has dropped a gift-Aro. Then I remembered what Alice told me about having visions about the death of people.

'But one can see how people are going to die, what use is that to a vampire, taking into account that you're dead.

-Alice can not only see death, you're wrong, she can see the future, we do not know what lies ahead, you can see everything, would be interesting to have it at our service.

- At your service - Questions.

-Serving the Volturi, of course, would be a great acquisition he said walking to and fro, Alistair I have performed my part, I have given you the opportunity to revenge, but never told you the girl would not even I told you after you leave vengeance to you with life-ring that was true I had not promised me alive, just give me a chance to get even - Oh! c'mon, seriously not think that would turn up so that the good is not it?.

- No, you're right Aro, only revenge and promised me I said is already getting used to the idea I was going to die soon, is watching what you ache for his gift, though I admit I find it hard to look after her, I approached 'Goodbye Alice small - kissed her head, she looked at me without understanding what was happening.

- Jane go ahead with the small-Aro ordered the vampire who had come up with another vampire, then it caught the attention of Jane Alice took her left hand and fired.

'My lord, said the vampire orders younger Aro, remained silent, staring at me with those eyes bloodshot as if he could see through me.

- Kill and burn it all! - Ordered ring turning, I knelt down to await my death.

-Thanks for the revenge-Aro said in farewell.

-It will be fast-vampire told me not worry about the small will be fine with the Volturi smiled and closed my eyes.

Hope you have enjoyed this CAP

WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE A PLASMA AND ALICE transformed into vampires, AS YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING, I have struggled WRITE AND DECIDING BETWEEN KILLING OR LEAVE WITH JAMES AND AFTER LIFE TO SEE WHO IS THE ALICE O ALISTAIR killed, I hope you have enjoyed MIS DECISIONS, THANKS TO ALL WHO ME you read, kisses

¡

**Haz clic para obtener otras posibles traduccione****s**

**Pulsa la tecla Mayús y arrastra las palabras para cambiar el orden.**

**Valorar traducción**

**intercambiar idiomas**


	9. Chapter 9

Principio del formulario

CAP9 much later.

ARO:

It's been almost a year since Alice arrived in Volterra, what was worse was kept hidden during the day. by that store, is not something I shall never, as a vampire is both distracting fashion. During this time we teach it to hunt cleanly without that blood came to the ears, we teach to fight, to control his temper and his strength, which last year it was easier to control. Demetri and Alice were inseparable, which made Jane was not very happy, quite the opposite that I, who was fascinated with the gift of Alice, seeing things that had not happened, was a treasure. I sent Alice, Demetri, Alec and Jane to investigate a vision that Alice had over southern Texas, apparently there was a vampire named Maria who was creating an army of rookies, something illegal, something that would have to eliminate time . Besides Alice had warned me a visit.

Carlisle, an old friend, spends waiting for you I said I see you're denying your nature, 'I said when I was faithful in his golden eyes.

'I do not renounce being a vampire, only the way of eating, Aro said surprised when I told him to expect. It also seemed strange vampire, not only refused to feed on blood, but is being punished physician humans.

-Well, that should you visit? - Asked if I knew why Alice.

-Just come to inform you ...

-You have a new member in your aquellarre, I know I pleased, by the look of surprise on Calislar.

-As you ...

- Known? - I interrupt for a second time at Carlisle. He stared at me suspiciously quiet-Oh!, I'm not watching if that's what you're thinking, say just that ... I have acquired an important piece to my collection.

- Ah, I see, said more relaxed then I go 'Well, it was only to inform the new member of my family, family ¿?, That was another thing I did not understand this vampire can send to others of their species He treated them like family, as like him .- and you are assured that we will take care to keep it under control-Carlisle finished saying.

- Well we are going to pay you a visit to see the newest member of your coven and the old 'I said, thinking of the wonder that was Carlisle, named Edward could read minds untouched and several at a time unlike I could only read by touching a person.

-When you like Aro Carlisle said, I bowed his head and left. At that time Alice came walking as if dancing, like a ballet dancer.

'Master, why the vampire and his family have golden eyes?

ALICE:

When I informed my vision ring a visit from a golden-eyed vampire, was happy, which made me think she was aware. In my vision I saw him, his wife, Esme, his son Edward and his new daughter Rosalie, what caught my attention was his golden eyes, for all but clear as Rosalie had been changed recently. When I go to Carlisle, went round the salt ne to ask Aro.

'Master, why the vampire and his family have golden eyes?.

-For that animal feed, human blood deny, 'he explained.

- How animals?, PUAGH! you said with disgust disgust. Aro smiled at the expression of disgust that were drawn on my face .- But why they do it, do not understand.

-Say you are defenders of human vampires, but hey let's leave that topic, have you seen something new in Texas? - I concentrated.

'No master, I see nothing new, said opening his eyes.

'Well, if you see something else, let me know,' said ring folding.

-Master, I can leave the palace? - Making Aro asked to turn around to look at me is that ... Well today I said eeeeemmmmmmmm intimidated by the look of Aro, then I relaxed and let go, is that today is the market in the plaza.

-Okay, but you go with Demetri said gravely.

I said 'Thank you master running out for Demetri. We got on the roofs.

-Go to the mearcadillo is overflowing, I said.

-If there are many people - said Demetri.

- That people, so there is a lot of new posts! - I said coming into the market excited without being seen, I also served as training and for that I'm not bored Demetri invented a game in which he had to find the order that they stole from the posts to see if it improved my speed and agility, you know in what order? - I asked Demetri.

First, the post-red canopy, then the yellow awning and then the brown awning, did I wrong? - Said very sure of himself.

-You forgot the blue awning taking a bracelet that I had called my attention-HA! failed, and I'm so fast that even the vampires' I see me smiling and returning to the market.

Demetrius:

Aro had given him permission to go to market Alice of the square, was impressive as humans robbed without even the perceived cost me and follow me, moved like a ghost. Alice is very agile and he enjoyed a game I invented for him not to do heavy training. It was amazing how he had changed, we became inseparable, one could not take her love to Alice, one could understand the love of old Alistair, took me long to admit that he was getting affection, which Jane had no right, to the point once used his powers against Alice, costing him a severe punishment for the same ring as part of my contempt, I was always annoyed that jealous of anyone. My question was bothering him more than my time with Alice or that Aro had not as present as before the arrival of Alice. At that moment I realized I was falling in the afternoon and when Alice was ready to go back to the market I said.

Alice, it's okay for now, back.

- Oh come on! the last garment, fa, 'she said pouting.

-Okay, but hurry, before the end of the sentence Alice was already among the market stalls.

- You saw your wrist! - Jane said behind me.

She dresses herself, 'I said very seriously.

I do not understand why you infatuated with the elf said angrily.

'That's what you think, but not what I said is you know very well that Jane Aro wants to protect her.

- AH! why give him everything he wants as Aro.

Jane-Come not start with your jealousy, you know very well that Aro agrees to keep it happy and just do not leave Volterra.

- What about you? - Said fixing his eyes.

-I just do it because I like him, nothing more.

-If you can not believe I said sure, so take the opportunity to ask my question, which I doubt was whether he was jealous of me or Aro.

-Jane, which is what bothers you most preferred not to be the ring or the time I spend with Alice said. Jane was silent, suddenly everything around me had disappeared, Jane, said in a whisper, I was suddenly engulfed in flames when I started to scream in pain, when everything returned to normal, then I Alice noticed that Jane had pushed away from me.

'Do not dare to hurt,' said Alice angrily.

And who will stop me You? - Jane said with arrogance and fixing his eyes on Alice.

- Jane, NO! - I cried, and instead of removing middle Alice, I hurled myself Jane, when I took it from above Jane ...- Sorry I said without really knowing what to say, Jane I glared and walked away without saying anything. I sat on the roof watching the sunset, then I noticed that Alice was coming to my-GO!, I want to be alone, returns to the palace, he ordered.

JANE:

How could it, as might be preferred to the filthy goblin before me after all we had lived together, we got along together almost a century and the elf was almost a year between us and was infatuated with her. I did not know that I got more jealous that I do not do Aro case as before or will Demetri much time with her. If you recognize that she was jealous, I was very unhappy, I was glad that vampires could not mourn, for they did not want to feel more miserable. Then I noticed that someone was approaching. How dare he? that ...

- Jane? - Said the goblin.

-Get out, then entered the room where I had hidden, this elf is definitely silly, I thought of get out what you have not understood? - I told him when he appeared in front of me.

...- Jane I started to say 'I do not want to Demetri neither he to me as you think-let me brotherly love, is not sentimental.

And to me that I said proudly on the roof chose you, I do not need to know more.

-He did not choose me.

- Oh no, is it you did not see how I attacked on the roof? - Said angrily.

'But that did, for protecting me, told me the elf-When you left the roof, Demetri told me.

- What do you mean? - Asked anxiously.

- Want to know why you attacked you instead of me? - I asked looking at me, I was dying to know but I tried to hide.

I do not care, I said proudly.

'Well, then bye-elf said turning around to the door.

- Hey, wait! - I said, then turned smiling elf "I hate like hate", I knew I would fall into his trap, "Damn," I knew I was dying to know, because if it was not the reasons that I thought, why Demetri attacked me instead of Alice?. He stared at me for a few seconds without saying anything, 'Well? to make you wait for the wave-neviosa said.

JAjajajajjajaja-laughed-the-elf did it for you matter more than you think, I looked at said not knowing what he was talking then he asked me what I would have made if Aro discover who attacked me again with your power? - then I thought, if you find that ring again attacked the apple of his eye, then I would throw my torn to pieces on the pyre. Then I thought Demetri, he attacked me for protecting me from my Aro if he had found out about my attack and Demetri had stopped I would have killed them both, and attack me for not stop Demetri, Alice could not be damaged by any of us, so we chose the best alternative for me and for him. Then "ME WANT!" I screamed in my head.

-Ahem said Alice to get my attention and going to the door if you want a council tonight is the north tower, Demetri will be there and I can assure you you'll like your way of making peace, if you know what I mean- said closing the door and winking at me.

ALICE:

I left the room where Jane and I were headed to the round room, suddenly all that had gone before me, I was paralyzed, when my vision returned, I rushed to inform Aro. I entered the room and there were the three Aro, Marcus and Caius.

My lord, I just go in, has been a change.

-Show me the vision, little one, he said, approached me and touched me-Okay Alice can retire, she said. That damn army planned to attack South Texas in two days, we would have to intervene, as I said Demetri, we are the ones that do follow the law, we must not draw attention to a law quite simple to me, but not all Like vampires they saw. Mary for example creating an army to conquer land in the south were apparently normal these battles. In my view there was something that I removed the head, a vampire Jasper curly blonde hair, tall, athletic, attractive enough, not realizing my lips in a smile, thinking about it. Jasper was in charge of training and eliminate the neophytes who created Mary.

The next day we prepare for the trip to Texas, we started as night fell, we arrived at about 5 or 6 hours as we went by sea and we were twice as fast than by land. We were 4, Jane, Demetri, Garret and I, In the last vision I had the neophytes were about 15, not counting Mary and Jasper, against four of us, you'd think it's crazy but considering that besides Demetri locate vampires with gifts was the best fighter in the open, personal bodyguard to Aro, Jane deprived of their senses that his attacker and Garret Jane doing the same thing but he could do it to more than one attacker and I that if I concentrated much I can even see how I will attack me with advantage to dodge any attack. Although our advantage gave us gifts, I worried that our attackers especially Mary and Jasper also had some gift as deadly as that of Jane and Garrett.

**Haz clic para obtener otras posibles traducciones**

**Pulsa la tecla Mayús y arrastra las palabras para cambiar el orden.**

**Valorar traducción**

**intercambiar idiomas**


	10. Chapter 10

Principio del formulario

GALVESTON CAP10

JASPER:

The truth is that he was tired of this life, violence, revenge, war, knew no other way to live and to love with respect to Mary, I loved her and she to me. Mary wanted Now we attacked southern Texas and here was watching the battle field and the ignorant humans that they were going to come over so we were just human vampires who feed cattle or process to benefit themselves and to fight for a cause that even they knew, did not even bother to know, just thought to destroy and eat. An army of neophytes need not be as large as a human, but a human by very large army that would not be against the neophytes and less against whom I had trained and controlled not say my gift because without the which I could not have trained. The neophytes are wild, undisciplined, during his first year in which they have a brutal force and a ravenous hunger, never satisfied maia kept always want to live more than a year since they were not as ferocious as newly transformed, that was worse when I had to destroy everything and felt what they felt, that was burning inside me for some time, which made me wonder if my site was next to Mary, without a second thought turned to Mary that I was waiting .

- Mary? - Said in greeting, she approached me and kissed me.

I've been thinking that ... would be better to attack tomorrow, what do you think? - said looking into my eyes.

'As you like I said reluctantly.

-What better way to surprise - he said with a smile Oh! Jasper comes, since when a battle not you excited? - I said, I looked away.

-Mary, that we are not alone you and me, 'I'll go anywhere with the hope that my beloved told me that if, for a while just wanted to leave all this and go with Mary right away.

- And leave all this land?, Let alone said, crushing my little hope that battles were boring as I am, This land is mine and I will recover no matter what he said looking at my discouragement angry Oh! Jasper comes, you take an unbearable season, listless, you're a soldier you should be anxious for tomorrow's battle.

-Yeah, I said without much encouragement.

MARY:

Jasper took me out of my boxes, I was discouraged, sad, do not want to fight, did not want more land, did not want anything, just wanted us to leave the two alone and forget it all right away. Instead I got tired of me not to win battles and neophytes my land for me, I did well to turn to Jasper, an experienced soldier and not just with military experience but above had the gift of managing moods to appease the neophytes and better able to teach the art of combat. I always said it would be the last battle, leaving a month or two to calm down, but that did not work for some time. He believed that what we had was love, do not know if that was stupid or did not know another way of loving or living, the truth was that he used for personal gain, at first everything was easier. The point is that it transforms to enter and remove the neophytes when they were not good in the battle and that he was apparently discouraging I tried to handle, pull the strings as if he were my puppet but he is no longer allowed to handle and especially since it was his friend Peter helped him remove the neophytes. Peter was a neophyte who refused to kill a newborn named Charlotte and fled one night Peter came with the idea that Jasper was out with them, but Jasper decided to stay with me for our love, stupid. I was determined would attack tomorrow, but I decided not to tell Jasper until the last moment, was anxious that my army crush the vampire who barricaded themselves on my land.

ALICE:

The battle plans had not changed after tomorrow would be the monkey Jasper, he just looking for someone to be with him, alone with him, as often seen off in his face that Mary did not leave everything for him, Jasper I was bored of battles, wars, suffering, he just wanted to go with her beloved anywhere, you have some luck, I thought in my head, I would leave everything for Jasper, but I'm thinking he is the enemy, after morning you can head off and crushing it and I thought I would leave everything for Jasper.

-Alice-I called Demetri-is there a change?.

-Not yet, planning to attack the day after tomorrow, 'I saw the vision in my head.

-Aro and other observers said the distance, I was watching-you okay?

-If eeeeee ... ...- I said good, not daring to ask Demetri.

- What happens? - Said worried.

Well it's just a question, I lay my eyes, What you feel for Jane?.

'I love blunt said, I raised my eyes to see the twinkle in his eyes when he spoke of Jane-Why do you ask? - Said in surprise.

'No, no,' I bow again look embarrassed.

- Oh, come on Alice, you asked for something he said Do not tell me ... someone you love.

I do not know, do not know how is it to love, what you think or feel when you see Jane?

Well love is not something you can explain in words, but what I can say is that when I see Jane, I feel joy, I think of her and smiled and hugged her whenever I feel like the luckiest man in the world - said staring into space when the kiss-and everything around me disappears.

- Wow - I wonder, then remembered Jasper and a smile crossed my lips and I imagined kissing, feeling close to very close and I felt a warmth in my cheeks.

-Alice, you're in love Demetri said, fixing me with his eyes do not need or what you ask, you just have to see you smile when you think he or I am wrong.

- Do you really think I'm in love?, But even I have seen it in person, said without stopping to think about what he was saying.

- How you have not seen it in person?, You see every day, because it's Garret right? - Demetri said scanning with your eyes, until he realized his mistake, but is Garret who? - then think again ..- y. Alice is not one of our enemies, 'said alarmed, seeing that he answered approached me and grabbed my shoulder to make me look at him Alice no, you can ...

I can not that Loving Demetri? - I said, interrupting.

-Loving you love someone you want but not on our side of the opposite side and much less when the day after tomorrow you will have to fight it and maybe even eliminate it.

-NO-I said I will not hurt.

'Maybe you do not, but if one of us faces, he will have to remove it released me from my shoulders and turned away. Then I imagined the battle against Demetri Jasper, who does help?. A Jasper or Demetri. A Jasper was known for my views but Demetri had been my teacher, taught me to fight, to hunt, I had always had always been careful with me, even though the little grace that made him beloved Jane, so I thought in the gift of Jane, who will use it against Jasper and I felt a chill, would you be able to attack all those who cared to defend my Jasper?. That vampire soldier, who disappeared from my head and made me smile for no reason and only wanted someone to share his immortality. I was between a rock and a hard-Alice I recommend you sort your ideas and your feelings for the day after tomorrow will be the battle-Demetri said retiring and leaving me choking on my crossroads.

Demetrius:

Alice could not understand, then I put in the place of Alice, what if Jane had been in a coven enemy?, Would you think the same as Alice?, Would I have thought for a second to protect my enemy?, Shook my head to clear the pile of questions raced to get out and frustrated me. Garrett and Jane took care of the vampires that South Texas had to wait for the Army of Mary, there was still a day for the attack. We had time to hunt and clarify ideas, especially Alice. We decided that Garrett and I would go hunting and then Jane and Alice. It was dusk when Garrett and I went to hunt, we are not far away, when suddenly I noticed that someone with a gift where they were approached Jane and Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Principio del formulario

BATTLE CAP11:

JASPER:

Observed as trained neophytes, these poor souls who did not know that they fought, they would kill each other it was not for my gift to control moods. Somehow I remembered my friend Peter, the neophyte that I got to have a friendship, if Charlotte had not been for the neophyte with which Peter escaped to save his life, maybe Peter could follow me and advise me, but Peter chose not know if good or bad, but had the guts to risk everything and go away from this life with Charlotte, the neophyte of which had fallen in love. Still remember that night like it was yesterday. Mary told us that we remove the neophytes who did not serve to fight or already fulfill its novice year, then came the turn of Charlotte, Peter said he ran to save, then Peter was launched against me not to arrest Charlotte, he said he fled with them, but decided to stay, total live in the same way but without Mary, preferred to stay. After a few years back Peter for a night out with me he and Charlotte was saying that there was another way to live without violence, without battles, really intrigued me the idea, but the life that Peter spoke without my beloved Mary, for me it made sense, so I stayed with Mary.

-Jasper, said Maria approaching and my thoughts sacándome prepares the army, attacked tonight, I can not wait until tomorrow-ordered, seeing that he was going to say something, I do not want a fuss-and was gone. I set the neophytes and headed south to Texas, Mary observed from a distance with two or three neophytes as was his custom, in case we need your help to help us fight. We entered the village and the neophytes began to smash everything, no one, how strange!, Look where it was Mary who I missed mine, came to town.

- Where are they? - Asked more for myself than for Mary, who stood beside me looking in all directions-NO OS SEPAREIS-ordered to the neophytes, who were frustrated because there was no one to kill and tear.

-Have fled, 'said Mary proudly ours-The town is said took several steps separating from me when a vampire suddenly lunged at her and seized, the vampire was a brunette with short hair, had a small body, I hint to approach when I saw that a novice approaching the back of the vampire, but when it was about cm she started screaming for no reason.

Do not move or kill the little vampire said. I watched as the neophyte was writhing in pain, unexplained, the little vampire slowly retreated to leave the neophyte front of him, then kicked him to throw it away from her and Mary.

-Jjjaaasperrr, ayuddammme said Mary, then stared at the little vampire and concentrated, "Relax, calm down, nothing happens, let go", then I noticed a bit of doubt in the grip, then Mary took the opportunity to deal a blow to the throw away. The little girl recovered quickly and went on guard .- Attacks! - Ordered Mary, the neophytes and the surrounding ... I would say they hit but the reality was that he dodged with great agility, as if he knew exactly where you are going to hit, suddenly all the neophytes were staring into space, while the little vampire out of the circle that had surrounded .

- WHAT DO YOU DO? - Cried Maria to see the newborns left to escape the vampire, then I looked at my-DO SOMETHING! - Then attacked the vampire but dodged all my shots, then grabbed her shoulders, when I started to hit, where is? it was gone then I turned around I noticed that something was hanging on my back then squeezed my neck.

- Do it, kill! - Said a vampire who appeared and arrested Mary, who did nothing for newbies?, They were staring into space and one by one they fell to pieces by another vampire attack that hit his without that neophytes do not even see what happened to them?.

- AtttaaACAD! - I screamed as I could. There was no longer any neophyte standing.

Jane said the vampire who had killed the neophytes, I was suddenly in another place, where were the vampires?.

Demetrius:

-Jane, 'I intended to use his power against Jasper, and that there was no neophyte caught foot and Mary Garrett. Suddenly I heard a screech, Wed Jane to see if it was to her, but Jane Garret looked out, I turned to look at a novice and had torn the head and arms, Mary was seen as loose grip was shot out the dark. Then Jasper and out of touch with the gift of Jane by what had happened to Garret.

-Maríaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - shrieked with pain, but Mary did not bother to look. Without thinking I threw myself against the neophyte and cut it in pieces. When I finished I looked angrily at Alice as if she had seen the attack instead of thinking about Jasper, Garret had not lost since she could see the enemy's movements even before the attack, but the girl had to love and not think of anything else. The worst was yet to come, Aro was approaching.

ALICE:

I hung onto Jasper's back and closed my arms around his neck, with the idea ... no, I could not finish the job, then I screamed Garret.

- Do it, kill! - No, could not love him, then everything that had gone before him and I was happy, in love, together, without realizing the choking left Jasper, but now Demetri heard.

-Jane, then I noticed Jasper's body tensed, got off his back and looked at him was staring into the infinite, Jane was using his power against him.

-Demetri, what should I do? - Jane said while looking at Jasper.

- Kill him! - Ordered. Then without thinking I jumped from Demetri.

- Noooooo! - I screamed, I looked Jasper writhed and screamed in pain, NO, NO, PLEASE, Demetrio.

-I do not depend on me said, then I noticed I looked behind me turned around and saw me approaching with the remaining ring guard. He looked around as his eyes rested on me, came and touched me. When he had slapped me see my thoughts and I fell.

- STUPID! - I said Aro, Jane came to the remains of Garret-a crush the enemy spat Aro as if that were the worst he could do, then I noticed that everything that had gone before me and began to scream, when I stopped, as you dared, because of you I lost one of my best guards watching Aro said the remains of Garret, have betrayed us and you and you will pay the consequences this Vampire-Jane? - I turned to twist of ... did not notice anything, Jane looked puzzled as I was so despite his angry face felt no power over me. JANE! - Screamed Aro.

Teacher, do not know what happens, 'said confused, Demetri approached her, despite my anger, I feel calm, do not know what was happening, then I looked at Jasper staring at Jane, he turned my eyes to notice that Aro was approaching me.

-Useless-I am surrounded by the throat he said 'I will myself, I pulled up from the ground and my neck, but then I noticed that Jasper looked loosened now looked at Aro, would he do something?, Then fell Let's go to the floor.

Master-PPER Demetri said in disbelief.

-HE SAID THAT WE-ordered ring, not sure of the decision was taken.

'But,' said Jasper and Alice Jane.

-Let them not worth Aro said, then I noticed mine near Jasper but look away from Aro, helped me up and out into the darkness of the night where we got lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Principio del formulario

CAP12 NEW FUTURE.

JASPER:

When I saw that Maria left me to my fate, I was devastated and did not even try to fight or flee, I thought but the abandonment of Mary was as if the whole weight of the world crushed me, I saw approaching another vampire who slapped the girl and accused her of falling in love, then I looked and felt the pain and fear I was feeling for me, without knowing that vampire, I felt much more to me that Mary herself, then just use your gift Jane against it, cries of the girl came to me the depths of my heart, when she stopped screaming, I nailed my Irada in Jane, Aro then told him to return to use his gift against Alice, Jane tried but I was under my influence, "Calm down not want to use your gift, relax, no matter how angry you are. " I noticed that Alice looked at me quizzically, Jane did not understand what went on that Demetri came to her to see her so confused, so Aro was furious and grabbed Alice's neck off the ground, then looked at Aro as if I were living in Therefore, "Let go, let us go, not worth it, drop it," then let go of Alice, I approached her and ran eastward not stop running all night or the next day, or to stop hunting, there was even a piece of road that we did separately. We stopped at Missippi, where we hunt, while hunting, I realized that nothing would change, we would continue to kill and I feel the fear, horror, terror, felt my victims. At that time Alice stared at me.

ALICE:

Finally ran free, enjoy your career despite the fact that Aro was to escape, ran for a full day, we broke even to mislead our pursuers, if not followed, I heard nothing of truth, which I missed, had several questions for my Beloved, do you love?, did I say loved?, I felt heat in my cheeks and a smile crossed my lips, the truth is that sounded good, my beloved. We stopped at Missippi to hunt in the middle of the game saw that Jasper was thoughtful, would you be thinking of me?, Ayyyyyyy, I sighed in my head, he was so handsome athletic and courageous, I suddenly looked at my constant eye to notice, then I approached.

-Jasper, what do you think? - I asked.

'I thought that nothing will change, it is always the same, I'm sick of this,' said his victim away-you know what it is to feel what you feel your victims?, Because that is what I get and every day is worse .

- AH! - I was not disappointed with me on who I thought, then I remembered that they had questions did you answer to Jane and Aro something right?.

-Manage your moods, no matter how angry they were, I convinced my gift to let us run, 'he explained.

'But do not be detected Demetri, I mean that Demetri is a tracker of gifts, how he said nothing?.

-I guess I did not see a threat, he said, smiling mysteriously.

- What happens? - I said.

-Say that interfered with the emotions of your friend Demetri, I did feel that my gift was not as dangerous as feared.

- Demetri afraid of your gift?.

-Always fear what you do not know or so they say he said, turning to get serious.

- Why did you do, why would you save me?, You could run your single-looked surprised.

- It took only 5 words.

- 5 words? - I confused

'I've fallen of the enemy said, looking into her eyes, leaned his body to me, patted my cheek, his other hand down to my waist and brought me closer to your body, then started to bring her face to mine and kissed me as I had imagined many times and seen in my visions, when we stop we were looking kiss, then he looked down

- What happens? - I worried, would not you like the kiss?.

Jasper smiled-no not that, it's just that ... I'm not used to having someone to love me like you do, all the feelings you had while you are new to kiss me. But that's not burning inside me said, pausing, I'm sick of this life, I know I would ... not change my life. Suddenly my eye was lost in the immensity and I saw the Cullen family, this family that feed on animals and golden eyes

- Alice, Alice, Jasper said worried what happened to you?.

-I saw something I said do you want to change your life? - I said smiling, are you sure?. Jasper's face was left with not knowing what to say or think, worry, be with you always, I love you Jasper Witlock.

'So you want to change my life by your side, forever, I love you too ...- Alice said, not knowing my name.

Call me Alice-Cullen-I accept my new future with Jasper and the Cullen family.

-I love you Alice Cullen Jasper said smiling at me, my love, my love, Where are we?.

-A Washington, Forks, we set out to complete another kiss just wonderful. We arrived at night in Forks, corimos through the woods to find a large white house, in which almost all the walls were glass, a little odd considering that they were vampires.

-Is the only place where we hide, 'said a boy with brown hair stand on end, Jasper grabbed my hand.

-Easy, Jasper told Edward Hello, my name is Alice and Jasper, Carlisle is this? - Jasper said and Edward leaving surprised.

'Hello,' Carlisle said it appeared followed by his wife, you are welcome.

-Hey Carlisle, come to join your family Aque-...- I said I corrected myself, at that time the blonde girl who had sought as a partner of Edward, Rosalie appeared behind the marriage.

'You must bear in mind that we live here permanently, we can not attract attention and our diet is not easy, before this latest Jasper looked at me strangely.

-They eat animals instead of people, explain-all present looked at me amazed.

- How do you know all this about us? - I wonder Carlisle.

Well I have visions of the future and I was coming here with Jasper, so I know Carlisle turned his gaze to his son Edward, who nodded silently.

'But pass over, please,' said Mrs. Cullen.

'That blonde is not an attempt to another couple for me, right? - Rosalie said.

-Jasper is mine, 'I said angrily, in that moment I was calmer than I wanted, then I looked at Jasper who was smiling at me.

Quiet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice is better off with you, hehehehe, Edward laughed his sister.

'Come on boys, let him and Esme said, we settled on the living-Well, what where you come from?.

-We come from South Texas, or rather there is Jasper, I come from Italy, Volterra-explained, Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances with his sons' Well the truth is that we escape the Volturi, I was part of their guard, went to take care of some neophytes led by another vampire Jasper and Mary, when I fell in love with Jasper, the guards wanted me to kill him and I refused, then Jasper and fled except me.

'You can not let them stay, the Volturi will come after us and said Rosalie removed alarmed.

-Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle said in unison. Carlisle took a few minutes to deliberate whether to stay or leave us looking through the window, when I look turned to his wife who smiled, then looked at their children.

-Great, finally I have more brothers, 'said Edward.

'You're crazy,' said Rosalie retired.

-Do not worry about Rosalie is a bit aggressive is not a partner to hold Edward joked.

-Edward, Rosalie do not mock-scolding him Esme.

-Welcome to the Cullen family, Carlisle said.

The time flew Carlisle school in our school with Edward and Rosalie, I was well accustomed to the new diet of animal blood, Jasper will cost a little more, in high school I spent a lot wrong, but as I said kept with him all would be well. Rosalie and Esme taught me how to buy and not steal things, the two flip with what I liked shopping, clothes, shoes, many days Esme and Rosalie did not come with me because they knew what awaited him. We all got along well, but occasionally Rosalie was very sad as I said Jasper, longed to have a partner. When one day I had a fairly interesting.

-Rosalie 'I said why do not you go to the Olympic mountains to hunt? - I looked surprised.

I'm not going to go that far, 'said a bad mood.

- Want to find a mate? trust me I said with a wink. Did not think flew out the window of his room.

ROSALIE:

Perfect the draft Carlisle family was growing, there were two vampires one night saying they wanted to join the Cullen family, Carlisle accepted them so even though Alice said they were fleeing from the Volturi. Esme and I teach Alice to buy clothes and do not steal, it was amazing to have found a shopping companion, Esme had accompanied us days without fearing to both fans of the purchases that we had gathered. For me everything was going well until he longed to have a partner like Alice, Jasper loved her, loved her, that was what I wanted, Carlisle changed me to save my life first and then with the idea that his son Edward had a companion, but the imbecile Edward never liked me as a partner was something that took me to assimilate, was a little believed. One evening I was preparing to go hunting Alice told me.

-Rosalie, 'he said why do not you go to the Olympic mountains to hunt? - I looked surprised.

I'm not going to go so far-I in a bad mood, do not you send me come this far?, Would I want to have the house alone for her and Jasper?, I got bad milk, if she and I have no partner, Not that Alice was not pretty, it was, but compared to me, have I told you, that I believed?.

- Want to find a mate? trust me, 'he said winking at me. Is it possible? a partner. I did not think I rushed through the window of my room. I ran to the Olympic Mountains, sniffed the perceived environment and only a couple of bear hunters, telling me what Alice wanted to come here?, I prepared to turn around disappointed when a bear roar and cry my attention I headed towards the roar of the bear, then I saw the bear he had wounded one of the hunters, when I looked I was spellbound, was handsome, strong, I saw that the bear came back to do more damage and without thinking I jumped against the bear and broke his neck, I approached the wounded body of the hunter, who was badly injured, this semi-conscious when I looked it was hypnotized by my beauty safe.

- A ánngel Ereees? - He said with difficulty, I smiled, picked him up and took it home to Carlisle to heal him. When I arrived in Carlisle and was waiting for me, I looked at Alice who smiled at me, Carlisle got down to the works, the rest of us went downstairs to the smell of blood and so on. I looked at Alice who never stopped smiling.

- Why do you smile? - Carlisle told him what bothers him heal and return to your world with humans, do not know how I said I could get my hopes out on the terrace to watch the sunrise, which I was stupid to believe that perhaps could have an opportunity to have a partner, Alice did not blame you for giving me hope, then I heard the heartbeat of the hunter stopped, I turned to look inside, I went upstairs.

-Rosalie-Carlisle told me I have done everything possible, they could transform it to you as a companion did not need to talk to my face said it all, Carlisle turned and began to transform it, take a while to wake up, I was all the while observing the body of the hunter, when I noticed that Alice was looking at me.

-Want some, get ready, by the way is called Emmett McCarthy, we have seen in your wallet, I said, I got nervous I was at the door of the room, I began to doubt that they had never even crossed my mind but had been for the imbecile Edward, would you like to Emmett?, then I noticed movement inside the room and listened to Carlisle.

-Welcome Emett said - do you remember what happened to you?

- Where is the angel? - Emmett said, he remembered me and then I heard Carlisle gave her blood to be fed.

-You will not let her finish Hambo ..- Carlisle when I heard the sucking blood sucking Emmet when he finished, he called Rosalie, Carlisle, entered the room and saw him, if it seemed to me as a human handsome vampire left me breath taking into account that I am vampire imagine, was pretty, like jewels glared at me.

'My angel said and smiled at each other.

ALICE:

The transformation of Emmet, Rosalie mess, he looked happy, radiant, but had not yet resigned to not having children, but had now improved. Emmett was joking, funny, all I remember after it was transformed to an angel, which of course was referring to Rosalie. What made me ask others if they remembered things of human life, all I said yes, when I told Carlisle that I do not remember anything, he began to investigate and find out where my grave and death date found out it was the same date that I had been locked in an asylum, of which there was no trace, apparently there was a big fire and reduced everything to ashes. Carlisle could no longer find out more and leave the subject, which were really intrigued him about my visions. We did several tests and showed me that the views may change depending on decisions taken. We live quiet and used to our new diet, we called ourselves vegetarians. One night as he touched up the vases in the house, my vision was lost in the infinite and saw them coming for me, not realizing I dropped the vase of my hands, which alerted others.

-Alice what happens? - Jasper said.

-The Volturi are coming for me, I was looking at the faces before me to whom he had put in peligro.-I have to leave if they find me, I looked at Jasper who had a sad look.

-I will go with you, my beloved said I smiled. Esme looked sad gesture that was our decision to leave, looking at Carlisle who remained silent. Rosalie with Emmett to explain away the history of the Volturi. When Jasper and I moved to prepare for our trip.

'You said not you two if necessary Carlisle fight them, we are all one family and we must protect ourselves. At the time came Rosalie and Emmett.

-When going to fight optimistic Emmet said. Rosalie looked worried.

'You can not do, if anything happened to you I said I'd never forgive. Edward looked at Rosalie angered by her thoughts. I did not need to read her mind to know that Rosalie was thinking, do not worry, I understand your position, so much time waiting to have a partner and now maybe my fault you lose, lowered his gaze embarrassed Rosalie had given the nail.

-Alice Esme said, as I want to leave alone with this problem, we are all in this together, shaking hands said Carlisle.

- OH! love comes, nothing happens, everything will be fine, 'said Rosalie Emmet who embraced. She looked into his eyes and smiled decided to go to fight Well said Emmet. We all set off toward the clearing.

They came in several minutes, I said to prepare, we align ourselves to fight, then there were three figures, Aro, Demetri and Jane.

Aro, Carlisle said in greeting, I see that your family is growing, said looking down at all.

-Aro, what brings you here? - Carlisle said.

- Alice Is it that told you not?, Do we not have seen it coming baby? - Said staring at me, Jasper stiffened, but I put a hand on his arm. I went to Aro.

-If I have seen come and your motive and my answer is no. I do not want you, want to stay with the Cullens.

-Well, well, so our trip was in vain he said, looking at Demetri and Jane-what about all that for that vampire manipulator of minds? - Jasper said looking with hatred, then Jasper's body tensed cried, I hurled myself to stop Jane, when I tear down the side of Jasper.

'I was what Jane said so I did in Texas, said, smiling.

-Jane, relax dear Aro said we do not want this to be a fight do you? - Aro said looking at Carlisle.

-You who have come here by a member of my family, if you attack us, we will defend Carlisle said.

'Well I see you still insist on starting a family, he smiled and you tell me Edward, will you join us?, Now that everyone is paired unless maybe you're interested in my offer. Edward was ahead of Carlisle.

-No, I stay with my family, 'said Edward very convincing.

Well then Aro said nothing back to us.

-Do not even think Edward said suddenly, standing on guard-Stay away from my family, said angrily, we all stared uncomprehending Edward, Emmet was also in attack alongside Edward, Jasper Emmet and Carlisle imitated. Jane and Demetri Aro stood before the defensive.

- Come Friends!, So we do not get silly by Aro said wryly you decided to stay and I respect him, we turned to look one by one and devilish smile Let's go to Jane and Demetri ordered-bye friends we will soon - said and disappeared among the trees.

- What happened?, Why have not attacked? - Emmet said. Edward came to Carlisle.

'Son,' said putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Aro thinks that if you destroy Alice and I will join them, 'said Edward still tense. Jasper stood beside me and took my hand.

-Quiet Edward, if you dare to appear here will be waiting-Emmet-is said to Alice that you can see we have nothing to fear, 'said Rosalie picking her up and twirling, others laughed quieter. Do not lose sight of the Volturi in case. After our encounter with the Volturi, we all worry a little Edward, distanced himself and was always sad, Aro's words had made him realize that was the only one without a partner and that made him think. Everything returned to normal when one morning we were doing the high school cafeteria, before entering the gates saw a new girl named Bella Swan, who would have to do with us and especially to my brother Edward.

END

I HOPE you liked MY STORY, I HOPE MANY Rewi, KISS


End file.
